User blog:Pro Master666/ScrewSurfer, Captain Speedy and the LIGHTNING SPEED maze!
Hello Monster Masters and welcome to a new event! In this exclusive and last 15 day maze, there are 2 NEW MONSTERS! There’s ScrewSurfer, a LIGHTNING fast Metal Controller who can time stop, freeze, give himself extra turns, and he has access to 2 NEW traits! Fast and Furious is a trait which makes it so that when an anticipation monster anticipates, the monster gets an extra turn for each time it’s aniticpated, but only the first time, which can be thought of as “immunity to anticipation.” His other trait is Longevity, which makes all his cooldowns ONE turn at MAXIMUM, and all his buffs except evasion will last one turn extra. Another important thing about longevity is that it makes all tortures 5 turns! ScrewSurfer also has an evolving trait: At Rank 1 he gets area dodge, at rank 3 he becomes a status caster for all his teammates, and at rank 4 he gets immunity to control. The other new monster in this Maze is Captain Speedy, who has the highest speed stat in the game, but- he has locked speed runes. Captain speedy can give his team evasion and positive effects protection, as well as give himself extra turns, and use pierce. He is also an elite monster, and of the Thunder element. He has Fast and Furious, immunity to control, and Super Energized, which increases his max stamina by 35%. He also has an evolving trait, getting a status caster for all his teammates at rank 1, getting area dodge at rank 2, and getting another teammate status caster at rank 4! The maze costs for these monsters are higher than usual, and both are exclusive in their own ways! Are you up for this challenge?! ScrewSurfer: Screw-surfer: elements: special, metal. Books: Sea, families, adventurers, spirits, exclusive. Relics: essence and trap Stats: (Lv 100 base) Power: 3,636 Life: 37,083 Speed: 3,651 Trait(s) : fast and furious- monster can’t be anticipated, and if a monster anticipates, will get an extra turn.(only the first time) Longevity: all tortures will last 5 turns, all buffs will last 1 turn extra. All positive and negative protections can’t be removed. Cooldowns are only 1 turn. (R1) : Dodge area: monster will dodge all area attacks. (R3): Status caster: area pierce (R4): Immunity to control: monster can’t be stunned, mega stunned, freezed, mega frozen, or possessed in any way. Description: One day, Ingenica left a screw by the sea. That screw was eventually found by Warmaster Thalassa. She fancied the screw, gave it life, and turned it into a screw that loved the water. Now, this screw is known as screw surfer, a lightning fast, strong metal surfer who goes through the oceans. Special skill: STRONG STRONG Nails! Removes all negative status effects from itself. Applies pierce to itself. Removes all positive status effects and traits from all enemies. Applies fatal curse and negative effects protection to all enemies.( Dark based skill) Fatal curse- removes 10% of life and stamina( double on next turn) (5 turns) Pierce- status effects and dmg will go through anything no matter what.( 4 turns) Negative effects protection( all negative effects will be protected and positive effects will be blocked. Can’t be taken away)(4 turns) Trait disabled- removes all the effects of the monster’s trait.(3 turns) Default: Menacing nails- deals low physical dmg. Single target, 30 power physical, 13s, 0 cd. Comfortable surfing- deals low metal dmg. Single target, 30 power metal dmg, 13s, 0 cd. Skills group 1: Cold waves: gives self true vision. 40% chance to apply possession to one enemy. Self true vision, 40% chance apply possession to one enemy, 30s, 0cd.( 2cd without trait) Hard screws: deals moderate metal dmg. Activates all cooldowns on one enemy and removes all negative status effects from itself. Single target 40 power metal dmg and time stop+ self-NER,18s, 0cd.(2cd without trait) Into the abyss: Applies pierce(3 turns) to itself. Deals moderate special dmg to all enemies, and may apply metal weakness and shocking waves(2 turns) to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Self-pierce, Aoe, 40 power special dmg, 98% chance to apply metal weakness to all enemies, and 98% chance to apply shocking waves( exclusive mega possession) to all enemies. 23s, 1cd.(3cd without trait) Skills group 2: Icy waves: Removes positive effects and disables trait from one enemy. Deals heavy water dmg. May freeze target. Positive effects removal and trait disable from 1 enemy. Single target, 65 power water dmg, 98% chance to freeze, 22s, 0 cd.(1cd without trait) Rocky screws: Removes positive effects and disables trait from one enemy. Deals heavy metal dmg. May Time stop target. Positive effects removal and trait disable from 1 enemy. Single target, 65 power metal dmg, 98% chance to time stop, 22s, 0cd.(1 cd without trait) Maniatic properties: applies pierce(3 turns) to itself. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies metal weakness to all enemies. Deals moderate special dmg to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power special dmg, gains pierce, extra turn, removes positive status effects from all enemies, applies metal weakness to all enemies, 28s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(3cd without trait.) Skills group 3: Freezing waves: deals heavy water dmg to all enemies and may apply mega freeze all enemies. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power water dmg, 98% chance to mega freeze all enemies, 25s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) Confusing flatheads: Deals heavy metal dmg to all enemies and may apply mega time stop to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Aoe 45 power metal dmg, 98% chance to mega time stop all enemies, 25s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) HOT HOT metal!: applies pierce(4 turns) to itself. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies special weakness to all enemies. Applies ignition, quicksands, and bleeding to all enemies. Deals very heavy metal dmg to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. Requires cooldown. Aoe 55 power metal dmg, applies pierce to itself, removes positive status effects from all enemies, applies ignition, bleeding, and quicksands to all enemies. Gains an extra turn. 30s, 1 cd. 1 warm up.(4cd without trait) P.S: The pierce on this monster has the longevity included, not the raw number of turns it has pierce on. This means that if it gets trait disabled, the pierce will have 1 turn less, according to the skills. Please follow the order of the skills in the way that it’s stated in the FIRST explanation, not the explanation that talks about stamina, cd, warm up, and dmg. Captain Speedy: Captain speedy: elements: thunder, special. Books: Superheroes, adventurers, families, good legions, Elite. Relics: banner and essence. Stats:(lv 100 base) Power: 3,787 Life: 36,410 Speed: 3,713 Description: One day, this lonely figure decided that no more his weak and loveless life would continue. He wanted to be the best, so he started hanging out more with Rhodent and Voltaik. Now, he is way faster, stronger, and unfortunately has a much larger ego than ever. He is known as Captain Speedy. Trait(s) : fast and furious- monster can’t be anticipated, and if a monster anticipates, will get an extra turn(only one for every time anticipated) Immunity to control: monster can’t be stunned, mega stunned, freezed, mega frozen, or possessed in any way. Super energized: monster has 35% extra stamina. (R1) Dodge Area: Monster will evade all area attacks. (R2) Status caster: Area Longevity: all tortures will last 5 turns, all buffs will last 1 turn extra. All positive and negative protections can’t be removed. Cooldowns are only 1 turn. 2cd and lower becomes 0cd, and 3+cd is 1 cd. (R4) Status Caster: Area Pierce Special skill: A tribute to Rhodent and Voltaik! Applies pierce to itself. Removes all positive status effects and traits from all enemies. Instantly kills all enemies.( special based skill)(1.5% chance to get) Default skills: Cool!: deals moderate physical dmg to one enemy. 35 power physical dmg, 13s, 0cd. Nice! : deals moderate thunder dmg to one enemy. 35 power thunder dmg, 13s, 0cd. Skills group 1: Get damaged! Removes all negative effects from itself. Applies damage boost and positive effects protection to itself. Gives the target mega taunt. Deals very low special dmg to all enemies. Removes all positive effects twice from the enemy including mega taunt. Requires cooldown. Self NER and dmg boost and positive effects protection, as well as single target mega taunt and AoE 20 power thunder dmg. Removes positive effects from an enemy twice. 30s, 2cd, 1 warm up. Egotistical roots: 50% chance of applying curse or mega control effect to one enemy or reduce self life by 40%(of max life) and applies shock to all enemies. 50% of either applying curse or mega control effect to one enemy, or reducing self life by 40% and AoE shock. 36s, 0cd. Burning punches: removes all positive effects from one enemy. applies burning and ignite to one enemy. Applies negative effects protection to one enemy. Applies quicksands and bleeding to itself and reduces self max life by 10%. Single enemy PER and burning and ignition and negative effects protection to a single target. Reduces self life by 10% and applies bleeding and quicksands to itself. 40s, 0cd. Skills group 2: Nice job guys!: Applies thunder weakness to all enemies. Deals moderate thunder dmg to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Aoe thunder weakness, 45 power aoe thunder dmg. 19s, 3cd. 1 warm up. I can do it better!: Gives Double dmg(2 turns)to itself. Applies pierce(2 turns)to itself. Applies special weakness to 1 enemy. Deals heavy special dmg to one enemy. Requires cooldown. Self double dmg, self pierce, single enemy special weakness. 55 power special dmg to one enemy. 21s, 2cd. Moderation for the temptation: Applies pierce(2 turns) to itself. Disables trait on one enemy. Applies 3 random torture effects to the target. Deals heavy thunder dmg to the enemy. Requires cooldown. Self-pierce, single target trait disable and applies 3 random torture effects to an enemy, dealing 60 thunder dmg to one enemy. 26s, 2cd. Skills group 3: A tribute to Rhodent!: Applies pierce(2 turns) to itself. Deals moderate thunder dmg to all enemies. Applies quicksands to all enemies. Gives an extra turn to itself. Self pierce, AoE 30 power thunder dmg, AoE quicksands. 20s, 0cd, 1 warm up. A tribute to VoltaiK!: Applies pierce(3 turns) to itself. Deals heavy thunder dmg to all enemies. Applies shock and ignition to all enemies. Gives an extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. Self-pierce, AoE 50 power thunder dmg, AoE ignition and shock, self extra turn, 26s, 3cd. 1 Warm up. We da best!: Gives triple dmg(2 turns) to ally team. Gives thunder weakness hater(3 turns) to all allies. Gives pierce(3 turns) to all allies. Requires cooldown. Team triple dmg & pierce, & Thunder weakness hater(triple dmg to monsters with thunder weakness.) 31s, 2cd. Skills group 4:(in this order) I’m the fastest and strongest!: Applies quadruple dmg to itself. Gives extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. Self quadruple dmg, self extra turn. 34s, 3cd. 1 warm up (special based skill) Try me! Removes all negative status effects from all allies twice. Applies evasion(2 turns) and positive effects protection to all allies. Deals moderate special dmg to one enemy. Gives an extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. Self evasion and positive effects protection, single target 45 power special dmg and self extra turn. 27s, 3cd. 1 warm up. I am better than you!: Applies a 2 turn death countdown to one enemy. Gives 1 extra turn to itself. Requires cooldown. 0 dmg special skill, applies 2 turn death countdown to one target, gives extra turn to itself. 30s, 4cd. 1 warm up. FASTER! FASTER! Applies super haste to itself. Activates all cooldowns on all enemies, removes all stamina from all enemies, and applies sunburn to all enemies. Requires cooldown. Self- super haste, AoE cooldown activation, sunburn, and 100% stamina removal. 44s, 3cd. 1 warm up(Thunder based skill) P.S: if you have this monster, then all team speed runes equipped on monsters from your team will be returned to the lab. All speed runes on Captain Speedy as well, as he can’t have speed runes on him. If a monster with a turn transfer is on your team, then you can’t put speed runes on them as well. Also, super haste gives 50% extra speed. Island story: ScrewSurfer was a magical and hard screw with life created by Warmaster Thalassa who is incredibly fast! However, Captain Speedy doesn’t think so, and is going to contradict! Rhodent and VoltaiK, Speedy’s best friends urge him to fight ScrewSurfer to save their reputation, however, this escalated into a 2 sided, non-logical terminological conflict between the 2. The whole world goes dark.....and with lightning volts vs screws and tsunamis! Oh boy! The fate of the world is now at stake! On one side we have ScrewSurfer, and on the other, we have Captain Speedy, VoltaiK, and Rhodent. Suddenly, Warmaster Thalassa comes to the scene and gets hit by a lightning bolt! She is knocked unconscious. This further infuriates ScrewSurfer, and now the battle escalates to a boiling point, but.....in the end.....who will win? And will monster legends survive this brutal conflict?! Other monsters(no costs yet): Monsters: Rhodent Volray Kaori Yndra Voltaik (NEW) ScrewSurfer (NEW) Captain Speedy (Limited time) Belbreath Do you think it should be an actual maze or not? Comment! Category:Blog posts